mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:HideMe
Update: HideMe is now implemented in the mainstream CSS and JS files. It is now ready to be used in articles. BobaFett2 suggested at my talk page that we should replace the current infohiding method with something similar to the expanding signature. I did not like the actual method he presented, but it sparked a JavaScript-based wiki tool which I call HideMe. I encourage you to try HideMe and give some feedback and improvements, for I am open to both. First, copy User:Followed by 100 zeroes/monaco.js and User:Followed by 100 zeroes/monaco.css into the corresponding locations on your user. After running a hard refresh, view this page. The text below will appear different. This will be masqueraded by a link surrounded with brackets. HideMe also supports links and formatting. If you view the JS code, you can modify the messages that are displayed in HideMe. Please give your comments. Once the approval is nearly unanimous, I'll put this into the wiki's main code. 21:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- There will now be a purposeful space in the page. If we have a long article, the hidden tag will be with the secret information. But what if it's all the way down here? Click it: You'd have to scroll back up again. Annoying, huh. Other than that, I see it can work and would be excellent to use. 21:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. top and left properties removed. 22:02, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Lookin' good. Don't suppose you could get it over the "Followed by 100 zeroes made an edit on 1 January 2010" tagline too? If you can't, don't worry. I think we should start implementing this straight away. Also, we could change the SN template to the hideme span tags so we won't have to manually change all, and some may prefer templates over html tags anyway. :: 22:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, we should remove the SN template and replace it with a more generic name, like "hideme" or "hidden." 22:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Then redirect the template? Like Template:Colour. 22:20, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::And finally, after redirecting them, replace them with the actual template name and delete the redirects. 22:25, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I really like this actually, it is a great idea. 23:11, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Are we ready to implement this? 22:13, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I would think so; let's wait until we get a bit more feedback. I like this alot. Maybe make the default text for the link should be hidden but allow it to be changed. You know what I mean? -- 08:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :It is possible to change the link text, but when the change is applied, it is set for all of the hidden elements...it's a JS string variable in the source code. This is for two reasons: 1) to make the template easy to use, without extra options and widgets and 2) for consistency. If we have different link text for every article, it will be very confusing for readers who are not familiar with HideMe. 18:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Some problem.since you add the code to the .js .css files the hidme thinks crushed by me.When i licked the hidden button.The question appear "Do you...".After i clicking yes the hidden button appear in the message instand of the hidden thing.I add the code to my Global file.On a other wiki which don't add the code tho his .css .js files it work--FreddyderHamster Talk 19:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid I don't understand. You "licked the hidden button"? "Hidden button appear in the message instand of the hidden thing?" What is your "Global file?" When in doubt, run a hard refresh. A screenshot might be helpful (I'll delete it afterwards to save clutter problems.) 19:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I used the code in my global.js and global.css.The bug: --FreddyderHamster Talk 20:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I think this would be easier to use if (Im not sure if there is a way to do this, I dont know much about JS and CSS) when the person presses a Show Content button anywhere on the page, it shows all hidden content on that page. If somebody wants to see one part of the hidden text, it seems likley that they will want to see it all on that page. Also, there should maybe be a thing in Preferences where a user can choose to have all text shown or hidden by default. Interesting! 20:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :@FH: Your code isn't correct, or there is conflicting code, because it works fine for me. Kjhf is my best friend. However, as shown above, we should keep these to mainspace article only, not user and talk pages. Ajraddatz Talk 20:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh I know the problem. Remove it from your personal css and js. Then refresh. I had the same problem before I did that. -- 05:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Yup, it's lookin' good. One other thing: what are we doing about ? It seems outdated now we have a means of covering up secret information. 19:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I dont see any point of keeping it now that we have a better template that (I think) is on all pages that previously used 20:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, is for pages that are themselves about the secret information. Simple references to the information in another article about a non-secret topic should be hovered by . 22:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh I guess that makes sense. ::In that case, I have changed the wording of the template to reflect its new use. Please take off any excess uses, (e.g. on walkthroughs or non-secret(?) Networker pages): I'm sure there are plenty to be removed. :: 21:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Is there anyway to get the template to customise the hidden link? Perhaps to say "here" (see secret Networker for my example). Good idea bobafett2!!!!!!!!!-- 00:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I tip my nonexistent hat to him. 02:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Since my question several weeks ago wasn't answered, I guess I will post it again. Is there any way to have either a button (Maybe at the top of a page) that, when clicked, would reveal all hidden content? Or possibly something in Preferences to have all hidden content viewable to the user? It gets kinda annoying having to click the Blue|Hidden}} button every time I want to see the name of a secret Networker. :Same here-but at least you don't have to highlight it anymore. 00:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback; I'll look into it. For now, I'll give you some JS code that you can type into the URL bar that shows all the content. 21:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::The yet-untested javascript:hideme.disableAll() should do the trick. 02:06, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Update to v0.2 HideMe is now updated to the second version. The following changes are now in place: *Global variables cleaned up, OOP-ized, and placed within the hideme object to reduce risk of conflict. *hideme.disableAll() implemented, but not yet UI-ed. Let me know of any problems. 02:06, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :What do "OOP-ized" and "UI-ed" mean? ::OOP: Object Oriented Programming ::UI: User Interface :: 03:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Not Working Title. 00:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Browser? 23:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I use safari on a mac, and hideme dosent even show up. The pages which should have hideme don't when I look at them, but the code shows that it's there. Instead of (hidden) I get (the secret thing). It may have started after the 1st time I viewed the secret networkers page without hideme. 01:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) add hideme.disableAll() to your common.js to get a rid off of all hidemes-- 08:10, June 26, 2010 (UTC) What I want is for hideme to be there. It's not there. 15:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC)